brothers forever
by lizzieten
Summary: Royalton said he would prefer it if Speed Racer didn't make it out of the locker room
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: **

**Speed's POV~**

**I couldn't believe I was really going to race in the Grand Prix. It seemed way too good to be true, considering I had dreamed of doing this since I was a little boy. Reaching up I ran my hand through my jet black hair, some lessons were going to be learned today. I would prove to Royalton that the Grand Prix wasn't always fixed and after today, it would never be fixed again. **

**I closed my eyes to take in the awesomeness of the moment. I had never felt so much passion for racing at one time, and I loved racing, it was in my blood. I could hear the excited chatter behind me and I tried to drown it out, I needed to focus on what I was about to do. But their excitement was contagious and I couldn't help myself. Opening my eyes I stared into the mirror that was in my locker. My green eyes were bright, and with the black hair and white leather uniform, my eyes seemed to stand out even more. I knew Trixie couldn't wait until afterwards all ready. Considering I had promised her that I would sweep her off her feet in front of the entire stadium and kiss her. I had to admit I was looking forward to it also, I was a guy after all. **

**I glanced behind me at the clock that was stationed on the wall, it was nearly time to go. Now, I was nervous, there was no way I could deny it. I was confident that I would do well, it was just racing against these other drivers that had been driving a lot longer then I had been, some of them had even competed at the Grand Prix before and that gave them an advantage because they knew the track and I did not. Not, that it would stop me from trying to win, I always tried but I still couldn't help feeling nervous.**

**Reaching into my locker I grabbed my leather jacket, as I slid it on my eyes fell on the last picture I had of Rex. I was standing beside Rex, and we were in front of the Mach 5, and Rex had his hand on my shoulder, and I had a grin wider then the Grand Canyon on my face. As I recall this picture was taken right before the Casa Cristo incident had happened and I had lost my older brother. I blinked back a few tears even after all these years had passed since Rex had died, I still missed him like it had happened yesterday.**

"**Rex, I wish you could see me now" I whispered as one of the tears I was trying to keep at bay escaped and rolled down my face, "I miss you so much, I wish I could see you once more." **

**Raising my hand, I wiped the tear away, it was time to head to my car, and as I turned to exit into the long hallway that would take me into the stadium and to my car, I felt a sharp burst of pain go through my back and out of my stomach. Looking down I saw a sword blade sticking out, I groaned as the blade was jerked up, ripping my skin as it done so, about an inch. I couldn't describe to you the pain I felt at that moment only that it was the worst I had ever felt in my life.**

**As I began falling, I reached out with my hands, hoping to steady myself so that maybe I could see who wanted to kill me. Suddenly the blade was jerked out, crying out in pain, I fell to the floor and clutched my stomach, bright red blood was flowing through my fingertips and I knew I wouldn't have very long to live. It made me sick to know I would die without getting to tell my family, that meant everything to me, goodbye.**

**A few seconds later I heard hurried footsteps coming down the hallway towards me. And I thought it would be whoever had attacked me in the first place coming to finish me off. How wrong I was. **

"**Speed," a familiar voice said, stopping when he saw the small pool of blood I was lying in.**

"**Racer X" I moaned, my stomach was hurting badly and I knew I was losing too much blood too fast. **

"**Speed, what happened" Racer X asked looking at his watch and hitting button that was on the side. It would send a signal to the emergency crew that help was needed. Racer X crossed the few feet that separated us and kneeled down beside me.**

"**I didn't even see him coming" I said weakly "he came up behind me."**

**Racer X muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like coward to me. I think he knew I was dying because he took me in his arms, and holding me close he pressed his hand against the stomach wound, and tried to stifle the blood flow. But I knew I was also bleeding out of my back but I couldn't exactly do anything about that one. **

"**Speed, I haven't exactly been honest with you" Racer X started. He paused as I sucked in a breath, I was hurting more now and I knew it wouldn't be a too much longer before my life was over. I stared at the black masked racer, that had befriended me and wondered what it was he had to say. **

"**Hang on Speed, help is on the way" Racer X said.**

"**By the time they get here it will be too late to help me" I said weakly barely able to get the words past my lips.**

"**I am your brother Speedy, I never died" Racer X said and it sounded like he was close to tears. **

"**Why'd you leave for?" I mumbled happy that my older brother would be with me during my final moments but sad that he had to see me go by someone else's hand.**

"**I wanted to make a difference in the racing world, like you would have done tonight, but I knew that Pop's didn't want me too." Rex Racer said softly "So, I done the only thing that I could, that I knew would make him stop looking for me, I faked my own death."**

"**You have to tell Mom and Pop's that your still alive, maybe they won't hurt so much when I'm gone." I said wishing I would be able to tell them goodbye.**

"**You're going to be okay, Speedy," Rex said softly while adding more pressure to the wound in my stomach. "you're gonna make it."**

**Upon hearing more footsteps coming down the hallway, Rex tightened his arms around me, not seeming to mind that my blood was getting all over him.**

"**I'm NOT going to make it Rex, and you know it" I muttered just as the Inspector Detector walked into the room, upon seeing Rex on the floor holding me, he rushed over and kneeled down beside us.**

"**What happened?" he demanded, worry creasing his eyebrows. **

"**One of the creeps out there stabbed him through the back they," Rex said between clinched teeth "didn't have the nerve to look him in the eye as they left Speedy to die."**

"**This has Royalton's name written all over it" the Inspector Detector said. **

**Gathering my strength I reached out and grabbed the Inspector's arm.**

"**Promise me, you will be able to pin this on Royalton" I said before sinking back into Rex's arms.**

"**I will not rest until Royalton is behind bars and Taejo Togokahn will help me put him there" Rex said, not wanting his little brother to die.**

**I could feel my strength beginning to ebb away, and I knew I was getting even closer.**

"**Rex" I said weakly "I want you to hurt Royalton as much as he's hurt our family" I closed my eyes "do me a favor? Tell Mom and Pop's and Trix how much I love them and please look out for Spritle, I don't want him to end up like me"**

"**You turned out fine" Rex muttered silently praying that help would hurry up and get here in time to save his little brother's life. As Speed grew weaker and weaker, Rex felt like crying more and more. He did not want life to end this way for Speed.**

"**I'm meaning I don't want him to end up dead at a young age" I muttered opening my eyes, I stared at Rex.**

"**I'm glad you could be with me right now."**

"**I wish I could have stopped it from happening." Rex said "After all it's the older brothers job to protect their younger brother." **

"**Don't forget how much I love you" I said even more weakly "and please help Spritle, he won't understand why I'm gone." closing my eyes for the final time, my head lolled to the side, lifeless.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Speed Racer

~Rex's POV~

I leaned forward and laid my forehead on Speed's. As I held his body close, tears were beginning to fall, though I did not want them too. I couldn't fall apart right now, even though my heart was broken in my chest. I couldn't fall apart, not when I had a job to do.

Opening my eyes, I stared at the pale, lifeless body of my little brother.

"I am so sorry," I whispered as I hugged him to me, I felt like screaming. This was not how this day was supposed to go. He was supposed to drive the pants off every single driver out there but now that couldn't happen.

"Speed, I am so sorry" I cried out again even though I knew he couldn't hear me. "please forgive me" I mumbled under my breath. I stiffened when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the Inspector Detector.

"X, I am so sorry for your lose" he said quietly.

"Being sorry won't bring him back" I growled, knowing I should watch how I react around the Inspector because my job was on the line.

I looked down at Speed's face and while holding him close, I raised my hand and brushed the hair out of his face.

"I never imagined this is how the day would be" I said "I always thought Speed would win the race not lose his life."

"Thing's do not always go the way we plan them too" the Inspector Detector said "while Speed's loss is unfortunate we still have to find another racer to take his place."

I looked up at him and glared, my pain showing in my eyes.

"You will never find another racer like Speed, he was the greatest there ever was." I snapped. The Inspector Detector stood up when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. It was the emergency crew that had arrived just moments too late.

"He's gone" I said, tightening my hold on Speed's body. I didn't want to let him go. The crew came over to where I was sitting, holding Speed. They took the body from me and placed it on a stretcher. Before they could place the white sheet over his face, I stood and walked over to him.

Staring down, I reached out and placed my hand on his face.

"I am so, so sorry I couldn't stop this from happening and I'm sorry I had to hide my identity from you, if people knew who I was, I would have been killed, but I do promise you I will find a way to help Spritle deal with the loss of you." I turned away as the lead EMT placed the sheet over Speed's face.

"Royalton, will pay for what happened here today. My little brother will not have died for nothing." I turned away as the EMT's rolled the stretcher out of the locker room.

Taking a deep breath, I swallowed the tears and the heartache I was feeling. I had a job to do and I couldn't be torn up. I would grieve for Speed later, when I was not surrounded by people.

"His parents need to be told" I said closing my eyes so I wouldn't see the blood on my hands, so I wouldn't see Speed's blood. I knew if I concentrated on it long enough the tears would come and I didn't need them to, not right now.

"They are your parents too" The Inspector Detector said "Besides I'm sure they know something is wrong Speed was supposed to have been in his car five minutes ago."

"I know, I just didn't plan on telling them I was still alive in this way" I said "In fact, I didn't plan on telling them at all." opening my eyes I glanced at my blood covered hands and muttered "Speed's blood is on Royalton's hands now," my heart ached at the thought of having to tell my parents their second oldest child was dead, I knew since Spritle was so young he would have a really hard time dealing with it.

I looked up when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and I knew it would be Pop's and more than likely Spritle with him. I closed my eyes once more I did not want to tell them that Speed was dead. A few seconds later I heard a young voice cry out:

"Not Speed, Not my brother!" I knew it was Spritle, what I did not know was that the sheet had fallen off of Speed and the EMT's had not bothered to put it back on before they had run into Pop's and Spritle in the hallway.

I stepped out into the hallway to find Pop's demanding to know what had happened and Spritle was beside the stretcher shaking Speed. My heart broke watching him.

"Please Speed, you have to wake up" Spritle pleaded a single tear making its way down his face "you can't be gone you were supposed to take us to victory lane."

Then it seemed to hit Pop's that his second child was dead. His face crumpled as he turned and looked at the pale lifeless version of his oldest son.

"Not you too" he moaned "you can't be gone too" Spritle burst into tears when the still body of his big brother wouldn't wake. I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart as I watched the young boy cry out for Speed to come back.

I wished then more then ever that I had been able to get there sooner, I would have been able to save Speed's life. Especially, since we had a feeling an attack would be made on Speed's life. I had never thought they would succeed.

As I watched the scene unfolding I wondered if it was like this for Speed when he had been told that I was dead. Something told me it must have been because despite the differences in our age, Speed and I had been really close. It tore me up that I'd had to do what I'd done and I could no longer be in contact with my family but at the time it had been necessary.

All of a sudden the sobbing Spritle spun away from Speed's bloody body and bolted down away down the long hallway. I looked at the Inspector Detector and he nodded. He took out a cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"The youngest Racer just took off, we need a man to follow him" he was quiet for a moment before he said "make sure what happened to Speed does not happen to him."

"This place is a deathtrap" I muttered to myself before I stepped out of the shadows and to where Pop's could see me.

"Spritle" Pop's called out I knew he was torn between staying with Speed, though he knew that nothing more could be done for him, or going after Spritle who could get himself into a world of trouble.

"Pop's" I called out quietly, feeling like I was making a mistake in reveling myself, but then again Speed had asked me to, and I would do anything he wanted me to.

"What do you want?" Pop's snapped "can't you see I have something going on?" he seemed to ignore the fact that I had blood all over me, for all I knew he wasn't even really seeing me, just seeing through me. He glared at me and I sighed silently this would not be easy.

"I know that this is not the best time to tell you this" I started "but I'm going to tell you anyways, Rex Racer never died in that crash."

"What are you talking about? Of course he did" Pop's exclaimed "we buried him and who are you to bring up my son."

I took a deep breath before replying.

"Because, I am him" I watched confusion dawn on Pop's features.

"Rex died in that car crash" Pop's said only this time he didn't sound so sure of himself.

"It wasn't me it was a criminal I had helped track down, if you want I can give you the logistics of the whole thing later."

"How do you expect me to believe that, especially right now when I have other things to think about" Pops said looking towards Speed's body. I knew what I was about to say would make Pop understand because nobody outside the family other than Sparky.

"I took Speed to the Thunderhead track and I let him drive and Speed rolled us over. I always told Speed we only survived because he wore red socks." I wasn't sure if he knew that much but I hoped so I would do anything to get him to believe me at this point.

"How did you know that" Pops' stammered "I never told anyone outside the family that Speed rolled that car."

"I know because I was with him when he done it, I had plastic surgery after the fake crash" I said, turning to where I couldn't see Speed's body lying there, I couldn't understand why the EMT's had just left him there, but it broke my heart to look at the body of someone who had just a little while earlier had been alive.

"Then you really are Rex" Pops said "we have so much to talk about but right now I have to find Spritle, he loved Speed so much, and I have to tell Ma and Trixie and Sparky about Speed."

I looked at the Inspector Detector and nodded. I knew he would understand what I meant for him to do. With saying a word the Inspector turned away and walked out of the hallway in which we were still standing.

"Inspector Detector will tell them right now we need to find Spritle" I said "with Royalton here I wouldn't put it past him to try and hurt Spritle too."

"Hurt Spritle but he hasn't done anything to Royalton" Pops' exclaimed.

"Royalton knows that Spritle meant the world to Speed and in his own mind he thinks that hurting Spritle would mean hurting Speed wherever he is now" I said wishing I didn't have to be so blunt, but knowing that right now the man beside me needed to know the truth, and he needed to realize just how much danger his entire family was in.

"The man is crazy" Pops said and with tears in his eyes he said: "he can't hurt Speed no matter where he is now."

I shrugged, wishing I could tell him more that Royalton would be dead by the end of the day. I didn't even know that but if I had my shot at him Royalton would be dead.

"Royalton will keep trying to harm those you love until you are completely destroyed." was all that I said.

"Which doesn't make sense because he had issues with Speed, not my family" Pops said, "why would he try to harm the rest of my family."

"We are talking about a man who is not playing with a full deck here," I said "I don't know why, I just know that he will try."

* * *

please read and review thanks lizzieten


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Pops

I couldn't believe that Speed was really gone. And now come to find out my oldest son was still alive after all these years we had thought him dead. I didn't want to believe it, but here I was looking at him, standing before me. I could tell he was angry but I didn't know if it was because his little brother had died in such a harsh manner or if he didn't really want to explain to me why he had changed himself. I guess I could understand why he did it, back then I wasn't exactly supportive of his wanting to change the racing business. Now Speed was gone because he wouldn't conform and do what some big shot loser told him to, he lost his life.

In the midst of all this confusion my youngest son, Spritle had ran off. I knew he was upset and he didn't understand why things were going the way they were, and truth be told I didn't understand why they were going this way. Rex having told me that Royalton would harm Spritle; succeeded in making me angry. No one should harm an innocent child, especially since he had absolutely nothing to do with the current situation.

I felt like breaking down and sobbing but I needed to find Spritle, and knowing that Royalton would kill my little boy, made me wish I knew where Spritle had gone, so that I could protect him with my life if necessary. What he had done to Speed already made me angry enough to want to go and stab Royalton through his back.

"Speed, didn't deserve to have to die like that" I said to break the silence that we had been traveling in.

"I know" Rex said looking over at me "he deserved to win this race many times over."

"What kind of man must Royalton be to have paid someone to stab a kid through the back" I muttered and as I looked at Rex. I noticed he had dried blood all over him.

"You were with Speed?" I asked when he caught me looking at him.

"Yes," Rex replied "I arrived too late to save him but I was with him when he died." I noticed only a calm exterior but I wondered what he must be feeling on the inside, he had adored Speed before all this had happened and the Casa Cristo incident had taken Rex from us. "Did he know who you were?" I wondered out loud, remembering how much Speed had cried when Rex had first been supposedly dead.

"Yeah," Rex said quietly "I had to tell him; I just couldn't let him die without him knowing that I was there for him."

Rex turned silent after that and I understood his silence was his way of trying to keep his own pain at pay for the moment.

"He never stopped loving you" I said remembering how Speed would always visit his brother's grave the day before a race. "He never stopped missing you either; he always had your picture in his jacket during a race." I didn't realize Rex had been listening to my rambling until I looked up and saw tears in his eyes and I instantly knew that I was unintentionally causing him more pain. "I'm sorry" I said "I guess I can't accept that Speed is gone."

"I wish that I could have helped him" Rex said as we exited the hallway and came out into another hallway, here we stopped and Rex took out a cell phone. He quickly dialed the number and had it up to his ear before I could count to five.

"I'm looking for the youngest Racer" Rex said while he talked I took in his features. His once dark hair was now a light blonde. Once upon a time he had looked like his mother now, he did not. I could tell he'd had plastic surgery and it made my heart break to know that I had driven him away and had forced him to fake his own death. I wished with all of my heart that I could take my words and actions back, but I couldn't and I doubted a simple apology would take away the pain I had caused him.

A few minutes later, Rex had ended the call, without looking at me he said:

"He's in a bathroom near to where we are now" without saying anything else, Rex made a left turn and headed down that hallway. I followed after him, worried about Spritle. I knew any words I had would not be enough to ease his pain. And I wondered if I would be able to do anything to help my little boy. He had loved Speed with all of his heart and I wondered if Speed's loss would scar Spritle for the rest of his life.

I voiced my concerns to Rex who shook his head no.

"I doubt it; kids are pretty resilient when it comes to things like this."

After that we came to the bathroom where Spritle was supposed to be hiding.

"You better go get him" Rex said "I don't want to scare him with all this blood I have on me."

"You're probably right," I said reaching out and pulling the door open. I saw Spritle immediately; he was huddled in the furthest corner away from the door. My heart broke as I watched him vomit as he sobbed, brokenly.

"Spritle," I said gently as I walked towards him, careful to avoid stepping in the vomit. Spritle looked up at me and I could see the pain in his light green eyes. He jumped to his feet and leaped into my arms. I wrapped my arms around him, and slid down to the tiles, while holding him. I wished that I could absorb my little boy's pain, I wanted too so bad; it wasn't fair that my little hyperactive son should have to suffer so much.

"Why did it have to be Speed, Pops?" Spritle asked "why did Speed have to die?"

"I don't know" I replied wishing my words would bring comfort to my hurting son. I closed my eyes so that Spritle wouldn't see the pain his questions brought me. I wasn't ready to admit my child was gone never to be seen again.

"I guess this man, Royalton couldn't stand the fact that Speed is a much better driver and a man then he ever will be."

"Who is he to decide who gets to live or die?" Spritle said "he had no right to take Speed away from us."

"I know" I said softly "in the end Royalton will get what he deserves because the truth will come out."

"He better not get away with taking Speed" Spritle said his tears slowly coming to an end, but I knew more would be shed before Spritle would be able to move on.

"He won't" I said "I don't think Racer X will allow that to happen." I knew this to be true, I could see the pain Racer X/Rex was in when I looked at him. I had the feeling that he wouldn't hurt for nothing. He would pay Royalton back for what had happened today.

"What does Racer X have to do with anything?" Spritle asked.

"He was with Speed when he died" I replied, hating the words I had to say.

"Then why didn't he keep Speed from dying?"

"He didn't get there until afterwards and by then it was too late to save Speed."

A few minutes later, Spritle was calm enough to leave. Until he saw Racer X, when Spritle saw him, he went off kicking him and screaming at him.

"It's your fault my big brother is dead" Spritle screamed; his tears once more streaming down his face. I quickly grabbed Spritle around the waist and pulled him away from Rex. As I did I noticed the tears in Rex's eyes and I wondered if they were because of the things Spritle had said to him. Then again I doubted it, I bet the tears were because, Spritle was so young yet he was hurting so bad.

"Spritle," I whispered "it's not his fault, he called for help but they didn't get there in time." Spritle could not be calmed; he couldn't understand that Rex was in no way responsible for the death of his big brother.

"Spritle, I am very sorry about what happened" Rex said gently "I wished I could have gotten there sooner but I couldn't" Spritle stopped fighting and just cried into my shoulder. I felt bad for Rex then, I could only imagine what he was feeling right now. Watching his youngest brother grieve for their lost brother; yet he was unable to experience his own grief out in the open. I wished I could find a place behind closed doors where he would be safe to just let out his emotions, but I knew he wouldn't want to do that until we were all safe first.

"I want Speed back" Spritle sobbed and I rubbed his back gently.

"I know you do" I said gently "I do too" I wished with all of my heart that I could bring Speed back and end Spritle's pain.

"You know if I could I would bring him back" I doubted these words comforted Spritle as much as I hoped they would.

"Why would he want to come back?" Spritle said against my shoulder "I got on his nerves" I froze for a moment, closing my eyes I felt a few tears drift down from my eyelid. I hoped that Spritle didn't really believe that, because I knew it wasn't true. Speed had loved his little brother, everyone knew it, and we could all see it in Speed's actions every single day.

Rex who had turned his back to us, to give us some semblance of privacy, turned back around to look at Spritle. I could see pity in his eyes. I knew at one time that Speed had thought that he had gotten on Rex's nerves, but even if Speed had thought it; he had never given it voice, because I knew Rex would have shot it right down. I just wished Speed was here to do the same thing for Spritle; I knew he would listen to Speed. But alas, if Speed were here we wouldn't be here to doubt how much Speed loved for his little brother.

I pulled Spritle close to me and just held him, for a few moments before speaking quietly.

"Spritle, Speed loved you. You meant the world to him" I said soothingly "I bet he wishes he could come back and end your hurt." Spritle continued to cry and I wished I knew the words that would bring him some comfort.

"We should go now" Rex said "it won't be long until Royalton's goons discover that your family has disappeared."

Spritle said nothing but he pulled back and looked at Racer X.

"Does mom and them know about Speed yet?"

"The Inspector Detector is having them moved to a safer location and then he is going to tell them" Racer X replied, as we once again began moving. I could sense just how willing Rex was to once again protect his family from the danger we were now facing. Even this time we were heading towards an exit and I had the feeling we wouldn't be watching the race today, not after what happened to Speed.

"You really believe Royalton will have my family killed?" I asked the idea seemed preposterous to me. But something inside told me he would, the man wasn't exactly playing with a full deck.

"Yes, I do" Racer X replied "your family knows the truth about him and he can't have anybody knowing the truth because it's a risk that he will end up in jail and he wants more money."

"Of course, he would end up in jail, he murdered my son" I exclaimed my anger towards Royalton slowly reaching the boiling point. I was ready to go hunt Royalton down myself and make him pay. I had the feeling that Rex could sense what I was feeling because he placed his hand on my shoulder and said.

"Do no do anything stupid. Leave Royalton to me and I promise I will make him pay. Speed will be avenged and not a hair harmed on your family's head." I couldn't doubt the sincerity I saw in Rex's eyes nor the pain I could hear in his voice, I knew he would make Royalton pay.

* * *

sorry it took me so long to update but I have been writing more chapters for this one Lizzie10


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Spritle

I couldn't believe my big brother was dead; I didn't want to believe it. For as long as I could remember Speed has always been there and now I was facing the rest of my life without him. The thought was thoroughly excruciating but Royalton had made that decision for my family.

Racer X had led us out of the stadium and towards a bunch of parked vehicles. I didn't like this guy; after all he was the Harbinger of Boom for crying out loud. Who was he to have been with Speed when he died? It wasn't like the guy was family or anything. I guess Pop's thought I should be grateful towards racer X for trying to save Speed; in the end though it didn't matter because my brother was dead. Nothing would ever change that fact for me.

We stopped at a black windowless van and Racer X opened the side door for us. I paused before getting in and glared at him.

"We need to hurry up and get off the grounds before Royalton finds that we are gone" just then some majorly built guys had just exited the stadium and were heading in our direction. I could tell this news bothered Racer X because he pushed me into the van and slammed the door shut before heading to the driver's seat. Before I even had my seatbelt on, Racer X was in the front jamming the key into the ignition. As soon as the engine had started Racer X slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and away we went away from the sounds of guns going off.

"How do we know you weren't the one who killed Speed?" I asked thinking this was a pretty fair question since he had separated Pop's and me from the rest of our family.

"Spritle," Pop's muttered laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Why are we not with our family?" I asked another question as it seemed that Racer X wasn't going to answer my other question.

"Speed was a good friend of mine, I would never have hurt him" Racer X replied to my surprise I had thought he had chosen to ignore my question. I noticed Racer X looking in the rearview mirror and saw him and Pop's exchange a look and I noticed Pop's mouth not yet.

"As for being away from your family, you will be reunited with them in just a little bit" Racer X said answering my other question.

I went silent after that, staring at the floor and losing myself to my memories.

_Speed had just one the thunderhead race and he had stayed out late celebrating with his girlfriend, Trixie, before he came home and went directly to bed. The next morning when Speed had gotten up and sat down at breakfast only to be interrupted moments later by none other than the vile Royalton who claimed he wanted Speed to be one of his drivers, Royalton took us all to his company and showed us around. While it had been pretty impressive, I didn't think that it the relationships between the workers was anywhere near as good as it was at Racer Motors. And in the end Royalton had given Speed a choice, one in which Royalton thought was too good to be turned down; but in the end it had been turned down anyways because Speed had realized he was better off with his own families company. The day Speed had turned Royalton's offer down, I had snuck off with Speed who had remained unknowing until after the whole meeting had gone sour, and Royalton had told his brother that every single Grand Prix had been fixed for a long time. Of course, then I had been caught, after getting a behind the scenes look at how the cars were really made with spearhooks in their underbelly. Of course, I never realized what any of this had meant at the time._

I wished I had known then that turning down Royalton would spell trouble. Even if Royalton had basically said he'd make the Racer families life hell. I had never thought that to mean killing Speed, but I guess even murdering an innocent person got Royalton what he wanted; and left us in a world of grief, it wasn't fair. Speed didn't deserve to die, for essentially believing the best about a sport for crying out loud. Guess we learned just how bad the real racing world is if someone doesn't get their way.

I closed my eyes as I felt tears begin to fall. I had never thought that this day of all days would end in pain and tragedy. I wanted Speed to win this race but most of all I just plain wanted Speed back. I would never annoy him again if it only meant that he was alive and well.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I knew Pop's was trying to find the words that would make me feel better. I appreciated the effort on his part but it was wasted effort nonetheless. At this point nothing anyone said or done could ever make me feel better again; aside from giving me Speed back that is.

A few minutes and several left and right turns the van we were traveling in came to stop and the side door was opened by the Inspector Detector. I stared at him for a moment before getting out with Pop's following right behind me. The Inspector Detector led us into what was obviously the C.I.B.'s home base. The Inspector led us into the building which, if it hadn't been for all the offices decorating the hallway, I would have thought it was just another desolate building for lease or whatever. It only took me a few seconds to realize that it was only the three of us walking down the hall because Racer X had stayed with the van.

I wondered about him, like what had made him decide to join the C.I.B. What really bothered me the most however, was what had Racer X been doing in the locker room in the first place. He wasn't racing so it wasn't like he was getting dressed and had just happened to find Speed bleeding to death on the floor. There was just something about the man that did not add up. All I knew was he didn't get there in time to help Speed and now Speed was dead. For that I blamed Racer X.

A few minutes and a couple of flights of stairs later and we arrived at a room that suspiciously looked like an interrogation room. Stepping into it I noticed that it was a fairly uncomfortable looking with no windows but a huge two sided mirror on the other side of the room.

Sighing, I went to the furthest corner away from any person. Mom, Trixie and Sparky were not here and I could not help but feel as if I had been tricked. I drew my knees up to my chest and placed my head on them. This day was quickly turning into a nightmare.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and I saw a blood covered Speed standing before me. I could see that he was very angry and I didn't understand. Why was I even seeing him to begin with?"

"I'm dead Spritle and its all your fault." Speed said "you are such an annoyance; it's a wonder Mom and Pop's can even stand you."

"No," I moaned "how are you even talking to me?"

"It's your fault I'm dead Spritle, I hate you!" Speed screamed at me and all of a sudden wherever I was the place started shaking and the whole world felt like it would fall apart but the shaking did not stop.

I jerked awake when the shaking got a little rougher. I looked up to find it was Racer X who had woke me up.

"You were screaming" was all he said before heading back to where the Inspector Detector was standing talking to a nearly inconsolable Mom. I noticed Sparky was standing beside Pop's with a look on his face that said he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Trixie was sobbing quietly into her hands. My family had finally been told that Speed was indeed dead.

I felt shivers run down my spine as I remembered my dream. It had been so very real; I could still see the anger in Speed's eyes. I could practically feel the hate rolling off of him. He blamed me for taking his dreams away from him.

I began to feel guilty then; maybe he was dead because of me. Maybe somehow I had driven him crazy and that's why he said no to Royalton. Tears began to fall down my face despite the still ever present nightmare; I wanted my big brother back. I felt a hand on my shoulder, when I looked up it was Mom. I wished I could take the deep sadness out of her eyes, that I knew would probably remain in her eyes for a long time to come, if it ever would leave her eyes.

"Speed's dead because of me" I mumbled before laying my head back down on my knees. My tears continued to fall and the thought that kept running through my head was that my big brother hated me.


End file.
